Cruel Fate with a Twist
by Elven Kat
Summary: Neither Nienna nor Thorin wish to go through with their arranged marriage. But Thorin can't disobey his grandfather's wishes. What happens when an Elvenking is thrown into the mix? Thranduil/OC oneshot kinda thingy. Rated M for...you guessed it...SEXYTIMES!


Hello lovelies. This is just a Thranduil/OC oneshot kind of thing. Nothing much. Just an idea :) Review if you would like! Sorry for any mistakes. Autocorrect is a bitch.

Enjoy!

~:Elven Kat:~

**~:✿:~ means OC's POV**

**.:✦:. means Thranduil's POV**

* * *

The Arkenstone. It shone brightly above the King's head, embedded in his throne. The King Under the Mountain thought of it as a symbol, a sign of his devine right to rule. A sign that his rule would be passed down to his son and grandson and even further through generations. Even if he had to arrange a marriage for his grandson in order to secure his line. It was not customary of Dwarves to do so but the King feared that his grandson would not seek any females to produce heirs. And the King, in his greed for all things perfect, had chosen an Elf named Nienna.

~:✿:~

Nienna was always fascinated by the Arkenstone. It always seemed to sparkle in different colors. Each time visitors arrived to pay respect to King Thror, she was called to attend. And each time, she found herself staring deeply into the brilliantly hued stone. Today was not much different as she stood next to Thorin, grandson of Thror, gazing up at the Arkenstone. Her husband-to-be nudged her side gently, a silent order to look as regal as possible and say nothing. She focused her attention on the visitors who approached the throne. They moved gracefully, as all Elves did, seeming to glide across the stone floor. These were the Elves of Mirkwood she had been told. She had not seen another Elf for a long while. She had forgotten how beautiful they were, how flawless. Only one of them, however, really caught her eye. The Elvenking, Thranduil. He was at the head of the small group, moving silently towards Thror, his royal robes flowing behind him. Upon his head perched a crown of branches and leaves, the dark wood contrasting with his silvery gold hair. Nienna almost blanched when his blue eyes rested on her. They were icy cold yet so beautiful. He had most definitely caught her looking at him and now she lowered her head, hiding her embarrassment.

~:✿:~

.:✦:.

Thranduil had come to Erebor only to pay his respects to Thror, the King Under the Mountain. Or so many thought. But that was not entirely true. He had also wanted to see the Arkenstone, having heard stories of its magnificence. And now, here he was, flanked by his guards, slowly approaching the throne where Thror sat. Thranduil paused when he saw who stood next to Thror and his grandson. An elleth of great beauty, watching him. His breath hitched when her gray eyes met his for a brief moment. She lowered her head, tendrils of dark chocolate-colored hair covering her pale face.

_She must be the one whom Thror chose to be his grandson's wife,_ Thranduil mused to himself. _But why an Elf? None of my kin belong in a mountain._

Deep within him, he felt anger flare up at the thought of an Elf encased in a house of stone. Elves belonged outside, under the sun and moon, surrounded by trees and water. His anger subsided quickly when he saw her look up at him from beneath her dark lashes, a small smile playing on her pink lips.

"Welcome, Thranduil Elvenking, to Erebor."

Thror's voice cut into Thranduil's thoughts, causing him to shift his eyes away from the elleth.

"I wish to express my thanks, King Thror, by presenting you with gifts," Thranduil said, tilting his head sideways in greeting.

One of his guards stepped forward, carrying an ornate chest. With a bow, he handed it to Thorin, who had stood forward to receive the gifts.

"So you are married then?" Thranduil asked the King's grandson.

"No, not yet. The ceremony is in a few weeks," Thorin replied, his deep voice rumbling through the hall.

As he spoke, Thranduil's eyes met the elleth's, and he could see pain and sadness flutter in them. She did not want this. Not at all.

"What is your name?" Thranduil directed his next question to her.

She looked to Thorin, as if waiting to receive permission to speak. Thorin nodded to her and when she spoke, Thranduil was immediately enchanted by her soft, melodic voice.

"Nienna."

.:✦:.

~:✿:~

Nienna did not want to be married, especially not for the sole purpose of producing heirs. She wanted to marry for love, like her mother and father had. She knew Thorin was as against this as she was but he could not disobey his grandfather. She pitied him, not just for being forced into marriage but for being forced into marriage with _her._ An Elf. His children would be half-breeds. She found herself fantasizing of her rescue from this cruel fate by none other than the Elvenking. Thror would have sent his Dwarves after her but under the protection of the Elves, she would be safe. She felt her heart break when Thranduil and his guards turned to leave.

_Take me with you! _she wanted to scream.

But she could only watch as the Elves glided away, a single tear forming in her eye. When would she ever see another of her kin again? Would she ever see _him _again?

~:✿:~

.:✦:.

Thranduil willed himself to look forward as they left the throne hall. If he glanced back, Thror would suspect him of something. The Dwarf King was always wary of visitors as any King should be. His heart ached as the great doors closed behind him. He was leaving this elleth to her cruel fate. Something stirred deep within him but this time it was not anger. No, he had not felt something like this since...since he had first set eyes on the mother of his son, Legolas. But there was nothing he could no, nothing he could say to free this elleth. With a heavy heart, he left Erebor to return to Mirkwood.

.:✦:.

~:✿:~

The hot air brushed Nienna's cheek as she ran, desperate to get out of the mountain. Thorin's warning had barely given them enough time to escape as the dragon crashed through the front gate, intent on finding Thror's gold and jewels. Once outside, she slowed her pace, helping along several panicked Dwarves. They were not safe yet, not until they had passed the city of Dale which lay at the foot of the mountain. Seeing a young mother struggling to keep up, clutching a babe to her chest, caused Nienna to stop. The elleth reached out her arms, offering to take the child so the mother could focus all her strength on running. With a small thanks, the Dwarf pushed the babe into Nienna's arms and ran alongside the elleth as they escaped the fiery mess that was once Erebor.

~:✿:~

.:✦:.

Thranduil sat upon his great stag, backed by an army of Elves, watching the horrifying scene below. The pines had been set ablaze and screams filled the air as a long line of Dwarves fled the mountain. He watched them stumble over each other in panic. His face did not betray the terror he felt inside. It stayed a cold, passive, unmoving mask. Only his eyes moved, searching. They rested on Thorin, who was helping Thror run. The Dwarf Prince waved one arm, trying to catch the Elvenking's attention.

"Help us!"

Thranduil tilted his head slightly, watching Thorin pause as the Dwarf realized the Elvenking would not risk the lives of his people. Something caught Thranduil's eye. It was the elleth. She was further ahead of Thorin, holding what looked like a child to her, every once in a while turning to say something to the young Dwarf woman who ran beside her. Thranduil breathed a sigh of relief. Nienna was alive. With his question finally answered, he turned his stag around, leaving Erebor and its dragon behind.

.:✦:.

~:✿:~

It was dusk when the Dwarves stopped. They waited patiently for their King. Nienna and the young mother, who had taken back her child, went off in search of much needed water. They found a stream nearby and Nienna fell to her knees beside it, dipping her hands into the cool water. She lifted her head when she heard the Dwarf woman gasp. Before her stood a stag, pawing the ground with one giant hoof. On his back sat Thranduil in all his royal glory. Standing, Nienna turned to the young Dwarf.

"You must tell no one. And stay safe. You and the babe," the elleth said quietly.

The Dwarf bowed her head and watched as the Elvenking reached down to help Nienna up onto the stag. She allowed herself to be steadied by Thranduil's lean yet strong arms as she settled below the creature's withers. With a slight nudge, the stag turned and disappeared into the woods.

~:✿:~

.:✦:.

The feel of the elleth pressed up against him made Thranduil inwardly sigh with pleasure and happiness. He had not been with any elleth since the death of Legolas' mother. He had no want of it. Not until _her._ Nienna, the elleth that took his breath away. The faces of his subjects as they watched their King ride into the courtyard with an unknown elleth amused Thranduil greatly. One Elf stepped forward to help them dismount.

"See to it that she is comfortable in my chambers," Thranduil ordered him as his son approached him.

The Elf bowed and led Nienna away to be bathed. Thranduil was going to make sure she was completely pampered from head to toe, dressed in the finest cloth and fed the most royal of foods.

"Father," Legolas greeted Thranduil. "Who is she?"

Thranduil watched his son look at the retreating form of the elleth and a slight pang of jealousy shook through him.

"Nienna. She was promised to Thorin," Thranduil replied.

"Promised? Father, the Dwarves will be furious when they find that you have taken her," Legolas said.

"Let them be. They are already furious with me for not helping them with the dragon," Thranduil stated.

Legolas stayed silent and for that, Thranduil was thankful. He did not like arguing with his son. He left Legolas in the courtyard and made his way to his chambers.

.:✦:.

~:✿:~

Nienna had been scrubbed clean, dressed in a fine gown of white, and had her hair brushed and braided. She had been fed a wonderful assortment of fruits and vegetables. Though she had been treated as a Queen in Erebor, it was nothing compared to this. She sat upon a grand bed as Elves tended to her every need. Her eyes flew to the door as it swung open, revealing the Elvenking.

"Leave us," he demanded of the Elves that had seen to Nienna.

They bowed and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind them. Thranduil moved to the bed slowly, as though he thought she would bolt in fear. How wrong he was. Nienna was far from fearful. She eyed the Elvenking as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Have my Elves been good to you?" he asked, his voice like honey flowing through her.

"Yes, my lord," she answered, bowing her head.

He reached out to cup her chin, lifting her face to look at him. Their eyes locked as she spoke again.

"I am forever in your debt."

"No," Thranduil said. "There is no debt."

He hesitated before pulling her face closer, brushing his lips against hers. He did not move for a moment, expecting a sharp slap to his face. But it did not come. Instead, she sat there with her eyes closed as their lips pressed together. There was no hint of anger in her features, just a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Thranduil moved again, kissing her more deeply. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue entry into her mouth. Her body burned with desire as she tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her. She felt his slender fingers trail up her smooth leg, lifting her gown a little as he did so. With a small moan, she broke the kiss, looking up into Thranduil's eyes. No words were spoken but Thranduil could see her eyes pleading with him to go further. His own eyes glinted with a hint of mischief as he pushed himself up off the bed to undress himself. His robes fell to the ground, pooling around his feet. Nienna almost gasped as she took in the sight before her. Though the Elvenking was lithe, she could see his muscles rippling beneath his pale, unmarked skin. He was stunning, his hairless body glistening in the light of the torches that adorned the wall. Nienna's eyes swept over him, stopping at the long and thick pole protruding from between his legs. The sheer size of it almost caused her to choke.

_How? _was all she could think.

Thranduil leaned over her, running a hand up each of her legs until his fingers found what they were looking for. A moan escaped her lips as Thranduil slipped one finger into her tight hole. She had never been touched in a place so intimate. Thorin would wait until the night of their wedding ceremony. Her hips bucked against the Elvenking, pushing his finger in deeper. He added a second finger, causing Nienna to moan again and it took all of his willpower to remain calm despite the rising urge to take her then and there.

"It...it feels...so good," Nienna gasped as Thranduil continued.

The Elvenking smiled at her as she writhed beneath him, feeling his control slowly ebbing. As her muscles clenched around his fingers, he lost it completely and positioned himself at her entrance. She looked up at him, fear coupled with lust dancing in her eyes.

"It will hurt," he said hoarsely.

She nodded and with a low growl, he began to push his throbbing arousal into her. She gave a small cry as he felt her barrier break and her body tense. He didn't move, allowing her to get used to his girth buried deep within her. Only when her muscles relaxed a bit did he start to thrust, slowly at first but gaining speed and strength. She began to moan again as her body shook with each of his thrusts. Thranduil enjoyed the movement of the elleth beneath him, feeling her soft skin glide against his. Her back arched as her release came, muscles clamping down on his hard shaft. It became even more slick with her juices as he continued to thrust into her relentlessly. He could feel his own release nearing quickly, his thrust becoming shorter and harder. His fingers dug into the bed as he shot into her with a loud groan. She could feel his seed spilling into her as his erection pulsated with each spurt. When the throes of his release subsided, he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily as he regained his composure. He pressed his lips to hers in a swift kiss before rolling off to one side. They lay side by side for a moment, reveling in the afterglow of their coupling. Thranduil guided Nienna's head to his chest where she remained until the next morning, listening to his heart beat.

~:✿:~

.:✦:.

Thranduil awaited the arrival of Thorin Oakenshield and his company. It had been many years since he had taken Nienna from the Dwarves and he wondered how the Thorin would react to seeing her, with child nonetheless. The Elvenking and the elleth had waited to have a child until several months ago when Nienna had finally deemed it right. Now she stood next to her husband, her stomach swollen tightly against the fabric of her gown. Even with child, she looked beautiful. The addition of the silver circlet on her head made Thranduil swell with pride. Their gazes turned to the door as the guards led Thorin and the rest of his company to them.

"Nienna?"

Thorin stared at her in shock as they approached. Here she was, alive and with child!

"We thought..." Thorin began.

"We thought Smaug had killed you," Balin, an elderly Dwarf, finished for Thorin.

He, too, was staring in disbelief. Thranduil moved closer to Nienna, reaching for her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I am quite well, Balin," Nienna said to the Dwarf with a smile on her face.

"I can see that," Balin replied, returning the smile and nodding towards her belly.

"What are you doing in my kingdom?" Thranduil demanded to know.

None of the Dwarves said anything in response. Thranduil felt his patience wearing thin.

"Speak!"

Still no one said anything. The Elvenking motioned to one of his guards.

"Take them to the dungeons," he said simply.

He turned to his wife, who stood with a look of surprise on her face as the Dwarves were led away. Nienna could not change his mind, no matter how hard she tried as they walked back to Thranduil's chambers. But she knew why they were there. She had guessed it. The Dwarves were going to reclaim Erebor.


End file.
